


脱口秀

by AnitaTheEyeballHunter



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaTheEyeballHunter/pseuds/AnitaTheEyeballHunter
Summary: 本文法律相关的一切内容均为本人瞎编乱造，不想做英美法的fact-check，完。





	1. 墨西哥餐车

坐在酒吧角落里的那个亚洲女人，是一个单口相声演员，虽然幽默称不上是她的职业。

她每周二都起得很晚，一直到下午三点才算完全清醒。

她离开自己13坪的房子，走下公寓大楼，素着一张脸，偶尔会擦个口红，但绝不会是大红色。

她特地把公寓选在一条开满了各种餐馆的街上，街上除了餐馆外还有一辆墨西哥餐车，偶尔她会路过餐车点一个辣鸡肉卷吃，就站在餐车斜后方，餐车主人的旁边吞完整只鸡肉卷。

墨西哥餐车的主人不是墨西哥人，也不是男人。

‘她好正’。Asian边偷瞄她的手腕和压饼的手指，边把半只鸡肉卷塞进嘴巴里。

一个高大漂亮的欧洲男人停在餐车前面不知道点了什么，Asian心想‘抱歉完全没在管你点了什么’，‘我猜他是德国人，嗯，总之就是那附近的吧’。

与此同时，那位高大漂亮的欧洲男人的视角：

米克尔森结束了自己五点的工作会议之后，饿得要死，要知道他因为两个小时前和自己的男朋友短信分手后，就瞬间放弃了那个操蛋的持续了3周的果汁瘦身疗程，他只想像野狗一样吃完一个15寸的双层芝士披萨，‘去他娘的健怡可乐！’。

等到他走到工作室附近的圣农夫街道觅食的时候，附近的餐馆根本没有空座了，就算有也得跟别人拼桌。

他低下眼，单薄的眼皮透出一些青色，半盖住浅灰的瞳孔，往脚面看着，咒骂道‘倒霉’，再抬眼看向对面一脸歉意的意大利餐馆服务员时，已经换上了礼貌性的微笑‘那我还是另寻别处吧，谢谢你。’服务生红了脸，朝这位漂亮冷漠的客人挥手道别。

米克尔森带着低气压走出去大概50米，看到了一辆墨西哥餐车，他在原地站了一会，不明显地翻了个白眼，叹了口气后朝着餐车走去。

‘一个TACO，谢谢。’在询问过那位身材火辣的餐车女主人菜单上哪个菜出的最快以后，他迅速点了餐，闻到墨西哥辣椒的气味后，胃部似乎得到了安慰，心情总算是好了一些，于是抬眼观察了一下四周。

‘我认识她。’米克尔森在看到站在老板娘旁边全身漆黑，大口咀嚼食物的Asian后想。当他还和那个傻逼素食主义者前男友在一起的时候，跟他去过附近的一家叫‘gaze’的酒吧，这个黑衣服女人在那里说过相声，他记得她，因为那时她也像这样，全身黑色。

‘她挺尖酸刻薄的，但是比另外几场说相声的男人要有意思多了’。

Asian注意到了对面过来的视线，但可能因为米克尔森瞳色很浅的关系，他的视线也浅浅淡淡，不会让人不适，所以Asian并没有多在意，依旧认真地吃自己的鸡肉卷，顺带猛盯老板娘漂亮的带着油光的手指。

伦敦的夏天有够疯的，上午的暴雨几乎要把Asian的公寓窗户凿穿，像是上帝终于看不下去她玩球了的生活，派了路西法的21世纪版本—伦敦夏天的暴雨来暗杀她，她几乎能想象出来这个被吹了不知道多少个世纪的神迹，但也造成无数战争仇恨的全能神，居高临下地对自己的大天使长说‘我要她死在自己的公寓，死在伦敦高温的夏天里，杀死那个长着讨人厌的下垂眼，没钱又没用的女人’。

还差10分钟就要晚上6点了，路灯还是派不太上用场，天很亮，尽管太阳已经落了一半。

‘布莱尔市长，那个秃瓢的男人，如果把省下来的这笔电费，用小信封装好，寄给所有月薪低于500磅，或者压根没有月薪领的人，至少能让附近好几个教区的穷光蛋们喝上一周的杜松子酒，这或许还能算得上他唯一称得上是政绩的东西’。Asian不小心咬到了一大片墨西哥辣椒‘呸！那个秃瓢指不定拿着钱去植发了，总觉得发际线比上个月高出不少。’Asian并没有在喜欢布莱尔市长，也没有在为了讨厌他这件事情上多花五分钟的时间记录他的发际线推移过程，但是伦敦市民们，几乎都讨厌这位上任刚半年的市长先生，因为大家都得忍受他不停地出现在电视节目，比如BBC 1台，广播节目和雷打不动的每周一次的街头演讲。‘把神秘博士还给我！’Asian曾经对着电视这么喊过。

‘要我说他哪是市长，他就是个政治明星，比裘德洛还要红的大明星，但可没人会找他去拍王尔德的情人，不怕告诉你，我给他投过票，还写了信到他的办公室去，’Asian 的印度邻居扎哈一边拿着钥匙开门，一边对她抱怨，自从大家知道Asian在隔壁酒吧讲单口相声以后，每个人都想告诉她一些自己的有趣话和独特洞见。‘很好笑对吧哈哈哈哈，没关系你尽管拿去用’。

扎哈也是其中一个，‘你的内裤非要要露一半在外面吗扎哈？’Asian打断他，扎哈手没停，转头瞥了Asian一眼，看上去似乎觉得她这句话问得太没水准‘小妞，这可是美国西海岸说唱歌手的时髦穿法，贾斯汀比伯你知道吗，就这么穿，多少女孩为他疯狂啊’，Asian撇撇嘴心想‘可你是住在每个月280磅，还不包水电，大门一开就是厨房和马桶的扎哈’。

咽下最后一口食物，Asian捻了捻手指，和老板娘道别，热辣的墨西哥餐车老板娘给了她一个明亮性感得像梅西百货广告牌上的内衣模特般的笑容，不，比那还要健康漂亮。

‘如果我每天都在这里买一个鸡肉卷或者别的什么，她就会知道我想和她约会了吧。’

Asian今晚的场次被安排得很晚，平常6点就能开始，但是自从她生硬地拒绝了酒吧老板内特先生的调情以后，这个老家伙就开始不断往后推她的场。

平常倒也无所谓，但是今天不一样。今晚，Asian有个约会。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的一章

Asian暗恋很久的前女友塞林回伦敦了，是的，暗恋很久和前女友，二者并不冲突。Asian知道，不管是她跟塞林在一起之前，之后，还是分手很久，她都爱塞林超过塞林爱她。

塞林符合一切社会对女同性恋者的完美期待或者说是完美偏见，塞林有一部分黑人血统，美丽得不像话，修长得不像话，她一周会去四次健身房，每个月都会去海边晒日光浴，从小念的都是私立学校，以及后来全英国最厉害的大学，在还没毕业的时候就得到的了私人律师事务所的工作。

他们的相遇很平凡，至少对比塞林的人生履历来说是的，在Asian心里，塞林这样的人就应该会在一次开庭中和辩方同样美丽聪明的女律师陷入爱情，相爱相杀，斗智斗勇，然后在东家举办的商务宴会上和一群身份地位都很高的漂亮人类们分享她们完美的、令人称羡的爱情故事。看吧，就算是想象，她们之间也隔着这么深的阶级壁垒，Asian甚至不知道自己有没有把辩方律师四个字说对。总之，塞林不会是和自己这样一个愤世嫉俗，25岁才念完社区大学，在白人异性恋男性扎堆的酒吧里说相声的穷女人在一起。可偏偏她们确实交往过，时间还不短。

‘唉’。坐在酒吧角落的单口相声演员Asian叹了口气。

台上拿着话筒喋喋不休的是杰森怀特。

‘你们知道我的老婆琳达吧，她这周又和她的小姐妹们出去约会了，我的老天爷，我一周工作超过40个小时，三班倒，晚上还得来酒吧跟小丑一样逗一堆平均年龄35岁以上的男人乐，对，我说的就是你，下面这位穿着香蕉共和国衬衫的先生，我总觉得我就跟拉丁裔脱衣舞女郎一样，要在舞台上脱到45岁，只穿内衣的时间要远远超过穿着迷你裙的时间，或者说我现在就把这条溅了玛格丽特酱汁的西装裤脱掉，你们往我的平角内裤里塞点零钱啊...’

‘嗤。’Asian和旁边桌子的客人同时嗤笑出声。

那位跟Asian一起嘲笑出声的客人，就是在火辣老板娘摊位那里吞下一整只TACO的米克尔森，两个人互相对视了一秒，默契地同时别开脸去。他们都极力避免在一个地方培养出见了面会互相问好，问对方近况的朋友。

Asian挺直脖子，微微撅起屁股，视线试图越过一整个昏暗的酒吧看清门口挂钟的时针他娘的走到哪了，就在她眯缝着眼睛，一只手拨开稍长的已经有点挡住眼睛的刘海时，酒吧门突然被谁从外往里推开，她条件反射地朝门口看去，先是看到了一段蜜糖棕色的手臂，修长，微微撑住了门，在那只手的主人身旁侧身进来了一位金发女郎，个头娇小，身材匀称，五官漂亮的不像话，Asian忍不住打量起她来，‘真可爱，像玫瑰一样’她想，小玫瑰此时正转过头冲着那位绅士地帮她开门的人甜蜜地微笑，仿佛全世界只有这一个人可以装满她的眼睛，Asian顺着她的视线向斜上方看去。

‘啧’。


	3. Chapter 3

性感手臂的主人就是塞林，那位甜蜜的小玫瑰此刻全心全意注视着的人。就在一分钟以前，Asian还天真地以为今晚她等待的，是一场久违的约会，虽然是和自己的前女友，但约会就是约会。

塞林蓄了长发，但却并没有让她看起来更加女性化，塞林有一种雌雄莫辨的气质，Asian很吃这套。塞林以前说过，在律所，女性的身份一直为她带来或多或少的轻佻眼神以及话里话外夹带的轻视之意，因此她尽量保持短发，不微笑，着剪裁利落的套装，Asian一直觉得塞林的冷漠和若有似无的距离感是写在基因链上的，什么只是为了刻意隐藏所谓的女性化纯粹是放屁。

小玫瑰似乎对塞林说了什么，但是该死的杰森怀特非得挑今晚掐着嗓子大讲他无聊透顶的婚姻生活，导致塞林没有听清，于是她微微侧身，递过去一只耳朵，就这样，塞林就着这个温柔的角度和Asian对视了，小玫瑰还在继续同她耳语，Asian则隔着一整个酒吧，看到塞林的眼睛慢慢弯了下来，嘴角出现了柔和的纹路，舞台的侧光顺着红色幕布铺满了她一半的身体，溜进了她冬柏树一样墨绿冷静的眼睛。一半身体陷进光亮的塞林，在星期二晚上九点，圣农夫十字路口附近，一家人均消费10磅的酒吧里好看地笑着。

“骚包”Asian咒骂。

塞林引着小玫瑰朝着Asian的方向走来，小玫瑰远远地就冲她挥起了手臂，是的，整整两只手臂的甜蜜和热情，Asian没有起身，吊儿郎当地翘着脚，象征性地冲着她俩举了一下酒杯，塞林双手插兜似笑非笑的点了点头，反而是小玫瑰三步并两步上前，一甩左肩的酒神包，满满地拥抱住了Asian。

Asian 的身体瞬间僵硬了一下，但僵硬这个动作才刚刚发生，就被小玫瑰身上干净冷冽的香水味和精细衣物的柔软触感打得节节败退，Asian单手回抱，捏着酒杯的左手定格在空气中，她能感受到小玫瑰的头发轻轻扫在自己裸露的肌肤上，痒痒的，不讨厌。

“椰子味的。”她想。

塞林站在那里，戏谑地看着眼前这个场景，嘴唇微张“好久不见，豆丁。”

Asian趁着小玫瑰起身，机械地回应道“好久不见，白雪公主。”

小玫瑰笑得见牙不见眼，似乎觉得塞林的外号和本人实在太不相称，转身轻轻碰了一下塞林的胳膊，反问“白雪公主？”然后不等塞林反应，便朝Asian伸出右手“未曾谋面的豆丁女士你好，我是塞林的朋友，伊丽莎白，你可以叫我利兹。”

试问谁能对小玫瑰摆出不为所动的死人脸，反正Asian做不到。

“嗨，利兹，我叫Asian，”她看了塞林一眼，“也是那家伙的朋友。”

“你还没开始吗？”塞林抬手看了一眼表“已经九点一刻了。”

“嗯，过会儿就开台唱戏，脑花不够用的内特勾引我不成反被羞辱后，就开始给我穿小鞋了，大律师帮我告到他底裤都输光好不好。”Asian仰着脑袋“我可以肉偿，反正我跟你......你和小......和利兹什么时候认识的？”

“真是一点都不明显。”隔壁桌已经开始在啃第三份鲔鱼三明治的米克尔森心想，“她们绝对上过床。”

多米尼克，在酒吧兼职的18岁服务生，手里端着托盘路过Asian的时候，用手指敲了敲她的桌面，提醒她差不多可以上台了，然后径直把一碟炸鱼薯条放在了米克尔森的桌子上。

Asian起身，对小玫瑰和塞林抬了抬下巴，“你们要不就坐这里等会儿吧，我很快就会结束的。”说完就离开了。

Asian懒散地走到台上，几束聚光灯直直地射向她的脸，她捏着话筒，一脸不耐烦地开始今晚的表演。

“晚上好，欢聚一堂无爱可做的人类们。说实话，距离上一次有人跟我共处一室超过1小时已经是半年前的事情了，那个时候，我还是一个工作不稳定，头发半年都不会修一次，两双袜子来回穿，但是，依然有对象和正常性生活的失败者。我甚至有点嫉妒我的同事杰森怀特，那个唯一认识的人就是自己老婆的傻逼，当你知道你跟一个人，只要不出意外，永远都会因为法律被捆绑在一起，虽然你们已经很久，很久，很久都没上过床了，但是你清楚地知道，在你身边躺了一个你10年前跟她干过很多次，说不定明年过45岁生日的时候，她还会安慰性地再干你一次的女人时，一切都变得非常美好而且有仪式感，一年干一次，这他娘的根本就是圣诞节。好了，温馨的话题还是到此结束吧，你们知道的，我不喜欢感动的眼泪，重逢的喜悦和命中注定的爱情这种童话故事，只有我侄子那种6岁小孩和一部分28岁的白人女孩才会相信......”台下零零落落响起女人们的嘘声，Asian笑了一下“无意冒犯，亚洲女性的床边故事都是为国怀孕，三从四德，替父从军，当然，前提是如果我们有愿意说睡前故事的父母。在某种程度上，你们的自由和爱情是童话故事无疑，如果你们管自己一年365天里300天都会发生的电光火石的艳遇叫爱情的话，我道歉，你们确实拥有爱情。”

“女孩们，不介意的话，我得继续我充满性别歧视和种族歧视倾向的表演了。所有8岁以上12岁以下的异性恋女孩以及同性恋男孩们，相信我，就算是白马王子，也会因为人到中年无爱可做，每晚只能看着白雪公主“我累了”的背影打飞机，”说到这里Asian停顿了一下，往塞林的方向挑衅地看过去，“或者是小矮人的背影，谁知道呢，不要小看成年人的奇怪性癖，可惜他们没有Pornhub，这就是我不喜欢所有童话故事的原因，他们没有网飞和Pornhub，试想，你住在13坪的出租房里，偶尔碰上兼职的钱还没结，而且连家乐福都去不起的情况，唯一安慰你，一直陪在你身边的只有网飞提供的超清4k电视剧，如果网飞老板改了国籍来这里竞选首相，我一定投他一票，我不在乎政治和经济，也不需要他make Britain great again，Britain无论会不会变得更好，我的账户余额都不会因此而多出一个零。”

“Britain can suck my imaginary dick.”


	4. 休息室里的偷情

酒吧一半昏暗，一半明亮，一半喧哗嬉笑，一半愤怒不屑，Asian把话筒放到一边，低头数着舞台侧面的两级台阶往下走，“1，2。”

Asian大部分时间都不在意观众的反应，毕竟，骂街才是她的目的以及动机，没人真的在乎在酒吧兼职讲相声的人的意见。

“一切都是你的偏见和我的偏见，他们的偏见和我们的偏见之间的战争。”Asian曾经对赛林这么说过，“人人都以为自己手里捏着的才是真理，别开玩笑了，觉得黄瓜气味讨厌和知道黄瓜到底是什么压根是两回事。”

Asian走到赛林旁边时，发现小玫瑰已经不见了，“利兹呢？”

赛林左手撑着下巴，眼睛上下扫了她一圈，才懒懒地开口“出去接电话了。”

“嗯。所以......小玫瑰是你的新女友吗?她好正啊。”Asian舔了一下有些发干的嘴唇。

赛林笑了一下，并没有给出任何答案。

“好吧，那我去趟休息室，您随意。”

“可去你的吧！特意来耍我的吗？我要写死你！叫你他娘的得罪接受过两年社区大学教育会写段子的女人！”Asian一边火大地往休息室快步走去，一边在心里破口大骂。

当她用力推开休息室的深红色大门，顺手就要带上的时候，一只手伸进来抵挡住了她关门的动作，她回过头，发现来人是赛林，赛林在Asian疑惑的目光中镇定地反手关上了门，站在距离她很近的地方，自上往下地盯着她，这回，脸上终于抹去了持续了整整一晚上的操蛋笑容。

两个人在狭小的休息室里无声地对峙着，没有人开口，也没有人想要后退一步，拉开这个明显过于靠近的身体距离。

”你是要在这里干我，还是打我？给个准话。”Asian打破了对峙，双手交叉在胸前，下巴微微抬起，以她惯常的挑衅姿态质问赛林。

赛林挑起左眉，始终保持着视线向下的姿势，休息室的灯光从她脸上打下，不深不浅的暖黄色在她脸上定格，眉毛和睫毛都长得那么恰到好处，因为茂密而显得毛茸茸的，鼻子到嘴唇的线条流畅干净，嘴角永远是上翘的，像是在与任何同她说话的，或是对视的人调情，但偏偏眼睛像来自外太空的无机质晶体那样冰冷通透，像是能看穿别人眼里的所有欲望，让人不敢靠近。

Asian此刻突然跳戏，开始忘我地欣赏起面前这张漂亮得不像话的脸蛋来“啧，就脸能看看，性格也太屎了。”

趁Asian走神的空档，赛林突然动作，一把拉过她，把两人本来就紧张的距离直接变成身体摩擦着身体，黑发交缠着金发的状态，不待Asian反应，赛林的手就着现下的便利，顺着她的背一路往下，扣住她的腰，用力和她接吻。

整个过程都没有遵守任何约定俗成的前戏礼仪，赛林干脆利落地撬开Asian的嘴，和她唇舌交缠，右手保持着扣住她腰部的动作，左手慢慢从下往上滑倒Asian的脖子，轻轻握住，拇指搭在她的劲动脉上，微微用力，Asian忍不住叫出了声。

赛林借力把Asian压到靠墙的桌子上坐着，过程中依然和她不停歇地交换着唾液和呼吸，Asian从刚刚开始就腿软到无法支撑自己的身体，毕竟她真的，已经很久没有跟人干过了。

“呼...你...嗯是要在...这里...啊”太羞耻了，连句完整话都说不出来。

休息室里一瞬间只剩下，衣物的摩擦声，急促的呼吸声，交换口水的啧啧声。

赛林摸人的手法色情得吓人，Asian一度以为她是成人片的主演，装出一副读书很好的样子，顶着律师这个头衔到处骗女孩儿。  
两个人不知怎么就从靠着桌子一路拉扯纠缠到躺在沙发上，Asian的衬衫已经被解到只剩两颗扣子，欲盖弥彰地遮挡着一部分身体，在赛林顺势伸手向下摸去的时候，Asian左手拽过她的衣领，侧过脸，狠狠地在赛林脖子上咬了一口，右手抓住了她的手腕，停止了她的动作。

被打断的赛林，轻皱眉头，不解地低头看向Asian，声音低哑地问“怎么了？”

Asian没回答，任自己四肢放松毫无戒备地躺在赛林身下，闭着眼睛，感受赛林的气味，笼罩在自己身上偏高的体温，抓着赛林手腕的右手拇指缓慢地摩挲着她微烫光滑的肌肤，感受着她隐藏在肌肤下的脉搏跳动，试图将自己的心跳和呼吸频率，调节到和赛林的一致，此刻，Asian只想放任自己沉溺在让人发昏的亲密瞬间。


	5. Chapter 5

“我妈联络了我，希望我能回去，离开伦敦，离开英国。”Asian在一片寂静中突然开口。

“我知道，我有权利以及选择说不，或者说好，但这通电话却没有给我任何选择余地，我就坐在那里，被自己的过去碾了三个来回，ouch.”

倾诉欲的时间点总是来得特别奇怪，这个时候，她本应该在疯狂地做爱而不是喋喋不休着自己无望的生活和谁都拥有的过去。

“如果我有这个机会，重新回去的机会，我会回去吗？或许吧，为了我回国生活后的日子能好过一些，我会对我妈说出我对她的感受，并且最好的情况是，她能回应我的感情，我们握手言和，可是这一切会发生吗？我想不会，你只是一次次怀抱着可怜的希望，想着，这次总能成了吧，我们会变成正常的母女了吧。虽然我们会因为在饭桌上的一次争端，当着亲戚们的面吵得不可开交，她让我离开她的家，而我因为没有糊口的能力也没有切断一切的勇气，只会回到自己的房间，开始一次又一次的冷战，但你说我们可以坐下来好好谈一谈，解开心结，说不定可以修复裂痕。我们争吵、哭泣、拥抱、和好，25年的心结和怨恨，都在打一个响指的瞬间消失，听上去很美好，非常好莱坞电影，是不是？那我告诉你，去他娘的,电影就是电影，这一切被写在剧本上的滴水不漏的情节里的一个字都不会发生。我们会争吵、哭泣、冷战、退让、争吵、哭泣、冷战、退让...我们不停地重复这个让双方都无比疲惫的过程，不停地制造冲突，在那一瞬间，用尽所有恶毒的话，想要赢过对方，想让你的痛苦超过我的痛苦，而你远比我痛苦这一点，甚至会让我产生复仇成功的快感。最后，我决定要逃离这个可怕的故事，一个恐怖游轮般的故事，我不想再参与这个故事，所以当知道自己可以来伦敦工作后，我几乎没有犹豫，整理完我在那里的一切生活，逃走了。而我还是搞砸了我在伦敦的一切，搞砸了我们的关系，我和美好的中产生活合不来，或者说，我在破坏一切能让我感受到稳定幸福的东西，薪水不错的工作、明亮新潮的单身公寓，痛苦让我上瘾、糟糕的环境才能让我倍感安全，我像在吸食大麻一样，依靠着痛苦和贫乏在生活，而她的这通电话，她的声音让我认清了我的内心，我的真面目，所以，我坐在那里，失去了所有力气，从下午5点，一直坐到第二天，也就是今天凌晨4点左右。”

“我没能逃走，赛林，我以为我想要逃离的是我妈，我们烂成一堆屎的生活，结果，你猜怎么样，我在那个稀烂成一堆屎的故事里，也变成了一堆屎，我没办法逃离那堆屎的原因是，我自己就是一堆屎，我要怎么做，才可以逃离我自己呢？”

Asian抬起了一直挡住眼睛的手臂，眼眶因为手臂压力而泛红，但是没有泪水，她只是很冷静地在看着赛林，似乎在等待一个答案，似乎又不需要她给出任何答案。

赛林长久的看着她，低下头，轻轻地吻着Asian的眼角、脸颊、嘴角，像小狗一样安慰着她，她们就像两只动物，倚偎在伦敦的一家不知名酒吧的休息室里。

“我们在一起的时候，你就是抱着这种心情吗？反正会毁掉的，我会认清你，厌倦你，离开你？”

Asian微不可闻地嗯了一声，“我迷恋你的事情，你不可能没有察觉，对不起，我大概是个恋物癖，我自认爱你多过你爱我，其实，我只是爱完美、漂亮、聪明的你多过偶尔也会自卑，在意别人的视线，面临职场压力的你。”

赛林安静地听完Asian突如其来的自白，手撑着沙发的绒布面坐起来，背对着仍然躺在沙发上的Asian，低着头，轻轻捻着手指，感受一秒钟前沙发布面残留在肌肤表面的纤维触感。

就在刚刚，Asian对自己破坏力的认知又上了一个新的台阶，原来，已经毁无可毁的东西，还可以再被凌迟一次，“绝了，”她想，“赶上法国大革命，送我第一个去试断头台的刀有多快我也绝不会多放一个屁，现在怎么办，要装死吗，好了，真的要从干我变成打我了。”

“今天先这样，我得和利兹回一趟律所，下周吧，有空的话，我来听你的场。”赛林整理了一下衣服，起身，走到门口，手搭上门把的时候，转头看了一眼还在装死的Asian。

“再见，Asian。”

Asian仰面对着长着霉斑的天花板叹了口气，一颗颗系回刚刚混乱中被扯开的扣子，走到房间中央，对着巨大化妆镜抹掉了晕开的眼线，然后对镜子里的自己竖了个中指，等她推门出去的时候，时针刚好走到11，酒吧最热闹的时候。

男人，女人，男孩，女孩，荷尔蒙，争吵，推搡，亲吻，酒杯，做爱，泡沫，衬衫,呕吐，威士忌，朋友，上司，离别，薄荷，尖叫。

城市的又一个普通夜晚。


	6. BLUE AND GOLD AND FIRE AND PAST/蓝色，金色，火焰和曾经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章法律相关的一切内容均为本人瞎编乱造，不想做英美法的fact-check，完。  
pps：这章的书店和书店老板来自我最爱的电视剧之一--《布莱克书屋》，所以，稍微同人了一下。

赛林不知道自己该对Asian的自白作出什么反应才合适。

她因为手上一件案子，在纽约逗留了3周左右，整个人处于爆炸的状态，委托人三番四次推翻自己的证言，在赛林表示将会彻底停止为他辩护，并按照违反合约的50%赔款条件进入解约流程后，委托人才开始往外吐实情，让这件本来很简单的商业纠纷案，生生从夏末拖到了初秋。

同到纽约出差的路易斯像是闻到腥味的猫，捏着这件事不停恶心赛林，“没想到我们的超级明星杜勒大律师也会被这种蹩脚的谎言蒙了眼。”赛林恨不得把他的舌头拉出来绕脖子两圈好叫他知道自己嘴巴有多臭。

“路易斯，不要以为我不知道你在律所不知情的情况下偷接了C.Anderson的版权纠纷案，我记得我们律所签的都是专属合同，我承认我这次办的案子有失我正常的专业水准，但你给我记着，我没输。至于你，该擦的屁股好好擦擦干净，这事连我都知道，那几位合伙人会不会知道，还是说已经知道了，我可说不好。”说完一仰头干掉飞机上提供的威士忌就戴上耳机开始看电影了。

路易斯又惊又气，脸色一阵青白，本想再发作，可自己的小辫子又被这个女人捏在手里，只好吞下这股气，按了服务铃，打算用酒精镇定自己。  


赛林下了飞机，压根没打算搭理路易斯，坐上出租车直接回伦敦的家，在车上回了几封工作邮件后，手指顿了顿，打开短信界面，找到Asian的名字，发了条短信给她，“我今天刚刚出差回来，明晚去看你的脱口秀。”没多久Asian就回复了“好啊，大律师，猜猜明天我会不会在台上大骂我的前任，明明分手了半年多，还是有事没事给我发信息，来看我表演，严重影响了我出去寻欢作乐的心情。”

赛林看着信息轻笑出声，按掉了手机界面，头向后靠在靠背上，揉了揉太阳穴，稍显疲惫地叹了口气。

如果说直到昨天为止，赛林依然不知道自己和Asian这种不清不楚的关系算什么的话，那今天晚上发生的一切就更令她难解了，她和好友利兹来酒吧看Asian的表演，瘦瘦小小的Asian坐在昏暗的角落里，但是眼睛却特别明亮，比酒吧里的任何一盏灯光都要明亮，黑色的长发铺满她几乎小半个身体，黑色衬衫，黑色打褶宽松长裤，黑色罗马编织凉鞋，赛林隔着酒吧的窗户就看到了她，还指给了利兹，利兹进到里面才看清Asian，当下就附在赛林的耳边笑出声“你的朋友是在酒吧讲相声的格格巫吗？太可爱了吧。”

她看着Asian在台上一脸认真地讲着那些真实，辛辣，用自己的语言加工过的荒诞笑话时，所有人都仰着头被她牵着鼻子走，她觉得Asian在发光，朴素微弱的光，但是很温暖让人觉得平静。

等她结束下了台，笨拙地打听她和利兹的关系，不得不说，赛林觉得很受用。

所以赛林没有正面回答她的问题，她想要试探Asian 的态度，想要延续这种受用感，但没想到惹火了Asian，她能看出来，也知道Asian在转头离开后，一定一路上都在心里骂她。

赛林跟在后面一起去了休息室，终于到了只有她们两个人的空间里时，赛林觉得自己有些支撑不住，不知道是因为高效工作的疲惫还是身心的空落落，她很想摸摸Asian，但是等到她下定决心做出动作时，她反悔了，她想要更亲密的行为，所以她们在接吻。

一切变得不可收拾，Asian没有拒绝，她松了口气，其实赛林不知道的是，Asian本来就是抱着要跟她干一场的心情，至少在看到小玫瑰之前是这样的。

后来听到Asian的道歉，赛林的欲望一下子就褪去了，她喜欢Asian，甚至可以说喜欢到可以和她一直在一起，但她们分手了也是事实。Asian的话她第一次听说，她想要冷静地思考这段关系，Asian并不需要她当场原谅，赛林也不想在这段关系上做任何实验，她不认为自己可以拯救Asian，也不认为Asian需要被任何人拯救。暂时离开是她唯一的办法。

赛林出了酒吧，看到利兹正和一个高大的男人调情，两人交换了联系方式后，利兹就和赛林往律所走去，利兹并没有问赛林为什么不等她的朋友Asian一起，赛林也没有打算开口解释，两人一路无言走到了国王大道，赛林抬眼刚好看到了国王大道和查理街5号相交转弯处的那家漆了蓝色大门的书店。

书店老板是爱尔兰人，左手烟，右手酒，每天坐在书店中央的桌子后面看书，不太理客人，偶尔有因为过去询问而打扰到他抽烟喝酒看书的客人，十次里不下九次会被他嚷嚷走“你们这些人这么没事情做的吗，不要来我的书店烦我，走开。”

赛林在那里买过几次书，虽然老板脾气古怪，但是购买过程却让她觉得很愉悦，看中要买的书，给钱，拿书，走人，什么寒暄问候都见鬼去吧。她就是在那里遇到Asian 的，据后来Asian说，她是去书店做社会观察的，赛林问她什么社会观察，Asian神秘地笑着说，那个爱尔兰炸药包有趣的不行，可以当作她写笑话的材料。

“你还记得伦敦去年的夏天吗？气温高到诡异，差点把我气到回国去，公寓门口那棵梧桐树上的蝉只叫了两天就消失了，非正常的高温加速了它的死亡，房间没有空调，我害怕像蝉一样消失在伦敦的夏天里，只好跑去书店啦，哈哈，免费乘凉，还可以进行社会观察！”  
  
“你观察到了什么？”  
  
“这么说吧，我第二天忙着勾搭你，第三天被他发现我在盯着他写写画画，他就把我本子扯过去看了，然后发脾气轰走我，结果就是我没记录到有意思的东西。”  
  
“你在本子上写了什么？”  
  
“我写了：爱尔兰酒鬼，烟好呛应该是便宜货，他跟店里那个朋克发型的鸡蛋脑袋是一对儿吗？隔壁靠在科学养殖系列丛书书架上的小妞好辣之类的。”  
  
赛林眼睛一下弯了起来“隔壁很辣的那个小妞是我对不对？”

“当然，我那个夏天做过的唯一有建设性的事就是泡到了你，偷着乐去吧你。”Asian说完就转回去趴在餐桌上继续改自己的笑话，没再搭理赛林。  
  
赛林站在书店门口，盯着那扇蓝色的木门愣神，想着这段分手三个月前的对话，想着晚上Asian压着眼睛的手臂。伊丽莎白疑惑地询问“怎么了，是想进去买书吗？”  
  
赛林摇摇头“没事，走吧。”  
  
“你们为什么分手？”伊丽莎白甜甜地问“拜托，太明显了，都不需要拆穿。”  
  
赛林无奈地笑着“本来也没想着瞒，你说话真的完全不在乎上下文和语境，问题好跳跃。”  
  
伊丽莎白站在路灯下阴森而又甜蜜地笑着“说来听听啊，大律师，你的脸色”说着用手比划了一下赛林的脸“从刚刚开始就很吓人哦。”


	7. FOUR WOMEN

Asian从休息室出来，回到赛林之前坐过的位子，拿了包，远远向多米尼克点点头，表示自己要离开，突然来了一个男人，挡在她面前。Asian既不会认为是她挡了这位绅士的路，也不会傻傻以为他是被自己的天人之姿、舌灿莲花惊艳到特地来搭讪的。

众所周知，只要你的职业会跟其他人类直接接触，那就代表着一定会出现喜欢你的人，反对你观点的人，甚至只是单纯不喜欢你而已的人，以及Asian最懒得搭理的一种，就是要亲口告诉你，他为什么不喜欢你的人。

“直说，想干嘛？”Asian实在没心情跟他们纠缠，至少不是在今晚，在自己被同一个人甩了两次之后。

眼前这位人高马大的绅士，双手交叉在胸前，上下打量了Asian一眼，一撇嘴“这位女士，你今晚的观点不得不说存在很多偏差，以及对男性的无端仇恨，我知道现在很流行讲什么女权主义，听着，我完全支持女性争取自己的利益，我也有女朋友，我很爱她，可是不需要通过贬低男性来达到你们的目的。”

“听着，这位绅士，第一，我是不是他爹的女权主义斗士与你无关，但要有人权运动家愿意光顾我在伦敦的出租房，把我的名字写到最低保障金候选名单上的话，我明天就在手臂上纹一圈他们的组织标志，可惜没有；其次，我不明白我的段子哪里踩到了你的痛脚，是对着小矮人打飞机，还是一年只干一次？全世界的人都有自己的意见，如果你实在无法按耐你那点浅薄的观点，请注册一个推特账号，我不需要站在这里拿着最低工资，讲着免费的脱口秀，还要忍受你指着我的脸往我身上贴标签。最后，女性主义不是一种流行，从18世纪开始持续到现在的人权运动，你管它叫流行？如果你不介意找一家社区大学的宣传册翻翻，你就会发现，这他爹的还是一门学科。我不需要通过贬低你来达到我所谓的女权主义者的目的，你现在站在我面前，说着自己支持女性利益，用你爱你女朋友来佐证我是个激进的女权主义，实则是不满意我，一个女人，站在台上攻击男性的性能力和悲惨的晚年性生活，这一切足以完美展现你的水平，自证我的观点。”说完，Asian径直背着包就往门口走去，在路过这位高大的绅士时，用肩膀撞了一下他，夸张地大喊了一声“不好意思，我伤到你了吗？”

Asian离开的时候加快了一点步伐，说实话，如果这个男人追上来寻仇，她没自信能打趴他，但是刮花他的脸，补几个耳刮子的程度还是可以做到的，“得抽空去练练身手了。”她暗暗想着。

”Hey!”有人在背后大叫了一声，Asian停下脚步回头看去，心里咯噔了一下。“老板娘？”

来人是墨西哥餐车的老板娘，她今晚没像平时工作时那样松垮地绑着自己的头发，而是披散着一头长发，穿了条细肩带的扎染裙，平底绑带凉鞋，健康的肤色就算在夜晚也散发着漂亮的光泽，Asian的目光流连在她肩膀到手臂的那段流畅性感的肌肉线条上，“摊大饼就可以摊出这种肌肉了吗？”Asian内心惊叹。

老板娘见Asian迟迟不作反应，连正常的社交礼节“你好”这么简单的话都说不出来，于是直接伸出自己的右手，“达莉娅。”

“哦！你好，叫我Asian就行。”Asian终于反应过来，带着疑惑跟老板娘交换了姓名顺带握了个手。

达莉娅看出Asian的疑惑“我今晚本来有个约会，但是没想到，约会对象是个自大到不行的人，一晚上都在说着自己职位有多高，爬升地有多快，去过多少个欧洲的国家，还在印度修过禅，天哪，太无聊了！所以我借口上厕所离开了，你知道的，朋友介绍，连当面吐槽他的机会都没有。”说完无奈地耸了耸肩“然后我碰巧听到了你和那个'绅士'的对话，哈哈哈哈哈，太畅快了，所以决定来跟你打个招呼。”

Asian笑笑说“好巧，我今晚本来也有个约会。”

达莉娅挑了挑眉在等她说后续。

“和我的前女友，听起来很奇怪吧，总之，约会黄了。”Asian看着地面笑笑。

“那刚好，既然我们都突然没有事情可做了，你跟我约会吧，就现在。”达莉娅明亮地笑着。

同一时间，在国王大道与查理街5号的十字路口交接处，一家蓝色大门的书店门口，两个职业女性，正在无声地对峙。

虽然赛林并没有打算隐瞒她和Asian的关系，但是分手原因她却迟迟说不出口，似乎一说出口就必须面对她们已经分手这个事实，鉴于她在分手这段时间里还是有事没事会发信息给Asian，虽然信息内容并不会显得很亲密，乍一看就像是朋友间的对话，但是天知道，赛林不会有哪个朋友收到她“我昨晚头发没吹干，今天好像有点感冒了；丘吉尔已经两天不理我了，是不是我买的猫粮不合他胃口，你之前买的都是哪个牌子的，我忘记留着包装了。”这种短信。

利兹轻挑着下巴，眯着眼睛，一副赛林不吐个干净大家都没完的表情看着赛林。“我有的是时间，大律师，耗着呗，反正我糙得狠，咱俩站这斗一晚上，我照样不洗脸不换衣服，面不改色去律所上班。”

”是我提的分手。”赛林无奈地开了头，利兹眼睛一眨不眨地盯着赛林的嘴，生怕自己一个动作就会打断赛林这块又臭又硬的石头的坦白。


	8. ACHE，SHAME，PRIVILEGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们永远不会被爱情拯救，我们永远匮乏。

达莉娅带着Asian来到了国王大道三条街开外的一座维多利亚时期的教堂前，这个时间，教堂早已紧闭大门，通往救赎和信仰的大门。

“这是营销骗局。”Asian仰头看着教堂尖顶冷冷地反射着月光的十字架说道。

“不，这是21世纪仅剩不多的浪漫主义之一。”达莉娅转头笑着对Asian说。

Asian不置可否，“你带我来这里不会是想祷告吧，对着深夜停止营业的信仰小卖部。”

达莉娅没有理会Asian对教堂或者说宗教表现出来的异常尖酸刻薄，只是一把抓起她的手腕，带她走到一扇爬满常青藤的小铁门旁边，伸手轻轻一推，金属零件互相作用摩擦的声音在深夜的街道响起，令人牙关发酸。

Asian站在门里，看着内部宽阔的草地和零零落落生长着的茂盛树木，反应了好一会儿才开口“这是墓地？”

达莉娅没有回答，只是带着她走到一张供死者家属休息的长椅上坐下来，她们坐在一处城市墓地当中，空无一人。正对着的是一个名叫莉莉安查尔斯的女人的墓碑，她死于1997年，无子女，她是某个人的妻子，附近没有看到她丈夫的墓碑。

“达莉娅，请你告诉我，”Asian很认真地看着她“你是不是有特定人种取向的连环杀手。”

“噗，如果我是杀手，一定先把你带回我的公寓，然后跟你疯狂做爱，在性爱结束后的第一秒就杀了你，趁着雨夜把你扔进泰晤士河里。”达莉娅嘴角带着笑意，眼神散发着危险狡桀的光芒。

“在抛尸前，可以拜托你去Comme Des Garçon买件裙子替我换上吗？我不要季终折扣的，一定得是春夏新款才行。”

两人认真地注视着对方的眼睛，在墓地说着荒唐话。

“刚才在酒吧里的那个漂亮女孩是你今晚的约会对象吗？”达莉娅问。

“嗯，我前女友。”Asian说着，达莉娅从手包里拿出一盒烟眼神询问道介不介意她抽烟，Asian点了点头，“本来一切都挺好的，但是我.......说了一些疯话，她就离开了。你呢，除了那个修禅的以外，没有碰到过不错的人吗？”

达莉娅呼出一口烟，夹着烟的左手在烟雾中挥了挥, “有，碰到过，很不错的人。”

“碰到过？你跟这个人在一起过吗？”Asian好奇地问，毕竟，达莉娅实在是个迷人的人类，她的一切都看起来很完美，就像此刻，她不是和Asian坐在一张墓地的长椅上吞云吐雾的墨西哥餐车老板娘，而是来自戈达尔电影镜头的某一个定格画面里的女演员，所以她开始好奇让达莉娅觉得很不错的这个人。

”我和他结过婚，”达莉娅转头对着莉莉安墓碑的方向吐出一口烟，“我们还有一个儿子，他很可爱，每周都会跟我待上两天，我爱他们。”

Asian看着达莉娅的侧脸，在月光和烟头的橘黄色光斑中渐渐融进黑夜。

“我和我丈夫不是因为出轨、背叛、争吵这类理由分开的，都是我自己的原因，中产阶级的病，明白吗？我有选择的权力，有退路，有强烈的自我需求，就像《美食恋爱和祈祷》里的茱莉亚罗伯茨一样，放弃、逃离、重新感受世界拥抱世界，跟过去的自己说再见......这些狗屎都是中产阶级们的特权，当我在婚姻生活和家庭生活中逐渐失去了自我的时候，我没有想过要修复这一切，让生活重新回到平衡的状态，而是离开了他们，我恐惧一切需要我履行的责任义务，我后来甚至讨厌起我丈夫那张我们能经历任何考验的脸，没有人是天生的妻子或者母亲，我承认我的自私，也羞愧于我的自私，我不想怨恨他们，所以走了，什么都没要，每周的两天里我是一个母亲，然后在其他时间里约会，遇见新的人，偶尔做爱，在客厅里抽烟，半个月不打扫房间，可以一天什么都不吃，也可以发疯一样地吃上5顿，但你猜怎么着，一切都没有变得更好。”

“但你没有选择回头，你去弄了辆墨西哥餐车，认真地工作，生活，羞愧是吗？毕竟，很多人必须要燃烧掉所有的时间和精力才能勉强供养一个家庭，没有生活，只有生存，自我只是奢侈品。”Asian耸耸肩说着。

达莉娅看着Asian，抽完最后一口烟，突然凑近，在距离Asian 1公分的位置停下来，Asian能闻到达莉娅身上的烟草味和墓地的青草味，混合在一起，融合沸腾，变得辛辣。

“这大概就是成年人的味道。”Asian心想，达莉娅最后缩短了这个距离，轻轻吻在Asian的唇上，点到即止，两个人都睁着眼睛，感受这个不带任何情欲意味的吻。

达莉娅慢慢后退，拉开距离，结束了吻，她左手轻抹Asian的唇角，用看情人一般的眼神看着Asian，笑着说“小可爱，你和我一样。”

这是个陈述句。

“或许吧，达莉娅，我害怕变成别人的责任，我怕我对于她来说，是义务多过爱。虽然我看起来这幅德行，嘴上不饶人，”说着朝教堂方向努努嘴“还是个无神论者，但说来好笑，我相信爱，哈哈哈哈，我没有被很好地爱过，所以，虽然我需要爱，相信爱，但是我辨认不出爱，也无法正确地爱别人，这么说来，我的前女友甩我甩得很对，跟我在一起，太浪费时间了。”

“共勉。”达莉娅眨巴了下眼睛。

“共勉。”Asian望着莉莉安查尔斯的墓碑说。


	9. Chapter 9

伦敦的夏天和地球上任何一个地方的夏天一样，很自在地来临，灌木丛和野果子、河流水位变化、昼夜交替、瀑布边捕食三文鱼的棕熊、只活一季的昆虫，一切都随着它的到来而变化以求适应生存，只有人类，必须抱着过去的回忆，熬过一个又一个夏天，我们的夏天是限量贩售的，我们的回忆在下一个夏天来临前就会永恒，我们是只活一季的动物。

而在永恒到来前，我们会不断地和其他人制造回忆。你可能会觉得这只是一个平凡的夏夜，但是，深夜无人的墓地，嘈杂混乱的酒吧，无人问津的书店，永远在堵车的国王大道，疯狂进食的欧洲男人，落荒而逃的性感老板娘，有情感障碍的亚洲女人，甜蜜阴森的小玫瑰，并不完美的律所精英，他们被爱所困，他们交换秘密，让属于自己的回忆在他人的回忆中永恒。

现在，我们看到的就是无数个正在迎接永恒的回忆现场之一。

“因为丘吉尔。”赛林面无表情地回答利兹。

“谁？丘吉尔？你的猫还是英国首相？”利兹一副自己听错了的样子，拔高声音问道。

“我的猫，丘吉尔。”赛林一脸严肃。

利兹翻了圈白眼，彻底不想再跟眼前这个女人多说一句话，“大律师，您也快奔三了，装可爱是违法的，你们因为猫分手？”

“开玩笑的，丘吉尔是小天使。我们之间本来就存在问题，闹过几次别扭，我在最后一次争吵里指责她冷漠，不管是对丘吉尔还是对我，吝啬于付出真心，这样在一起有什么意义，不如分手，她很爽快就答应了......从我说她冷漠开始就能感受到，她一点点在消失，明白吗？就是她和我之间的连结，越变越模糊，直到不见，最后我们像是站在同一个房间里两个陌生人，太可怕了。”

“嗯，听起来是很阴森的样子，看不出来你会有这么不冷静的时候。”利兹摸着下巴打趣道。

“可能是太挫败了吧，今晚在酒吧，是她唯一一次在我面前崩溃，还是在我们分手之后。她好像随时都可以跑路，从一段感情里脱身。我意气用事，说了分手，她毫不犹豫地答应。”赛林摇摇头，难得一见脸上露出了疲惫的神情。

利兹看着自己的朋友被恋爱困扰到就算工作连轴转半个月都不会流露出的倦色，十分感慨“你现在看起来，充满了人情味，好难得，但是我也帮不了你，我的爱情存活率为零，不是有部电影叫‘爱情是狗娘’吗，刚刚那个跟我交换了联络方式的帅哥给我发了信息，还没打开看，我就想着拉黑了。赛林，生活就是这么让女孩们倒胃口，但是你必须要忍着这股子黏腻不适生活下去，你以为她是你的女孩，殊不知，她也可以是别人的......”

“利兹，你自己可以回律所吗？”赛林突然开口打断她。

利兹没反应过来，“等一下，你现在要干嘛？扔下我去哪里？等等，是回去找小女朋友吗？”

“对。”赛林点点头，说着转身要走，利兹一把抓住赛林的手“你想清楚了吗你就去找她？刚还说自己只能离开呢，有你这样的吗？”

“我得去找她。”赛林轻轻挣脱利兹的手往回走。

这边达莉娅正和Asian离开墓地，往酒吧方向走去，Asian的家就在酒吧附近，达莉娅坚持送她回家，被大美人送回家，Asian完全没有意见，达莉娅亲密地搭着她的肩膀，边聊边走。

赛林曾想过，或许有一天她们可能都会成为其他人的女孩，就像刚刚利兹说的那样，但是没想到，她会亲眼见证这一切发生。

“赛林？”Asian惊讶地看着站在公寓楼下的老相好“你不是和利兹去律所了吗？”

赛林没有回答，只是看着Asian和搂着她肩膀的漂亮女人，眼神像极了丘吉尔跟Asian站在卧房门口对峙时那样，幽怨不满。

Asian叹了口气，心想，还真是一天天的没个舒坦日子过。这事今天不解决看来是没完了，她转头看向达莉娅刚想开口道谢，达莉娅就抢先一句“今晚的约会很开心，谢谢，你朋友估计有事，我就先走了，小可爱，明天见。”说完，附身在Asian脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，顺手用拇指揩去她脸颊上的口红印子。

“再见。”达莉娅对赛林打了个招呼，风情万种地转身离去，留下暗潮涌动，即将爆炸的烂摊子。

“你不是去律所了怎么会在我家楼下？利兹人呢？”顶着赛林那边传来的巨大压力，Asian不得不重复了一次问题，“不然先上去吧，很晚了，有事上去说好不好。”

赛林既没说话，也没点头，只是看着Asian，然后转身向公寓大门走去。

“我太卑微了，这妞太难哄了。”Asian跟在她身后腹诽。

5层，Asian的房间，邻居扎哈在放齐柏林的唱片，单薄的墙壁嗡嗡震动。

“Should I fall out of love,my fire in the light  
To chase a feather in the wind  
Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight  
......”

Asian房间几乎没有任何变化，朝南的窗户依然挂着轻薄的亚麻窗帘，另外一边玄关的角落里堆满了乱七八糟的书籍，书籍一侧靠放了一张装裱过的素描，是赛林去年在跳蚤市场淘来的一张伍尔芙画像，别误会，Asian并没有非常知识分子的兴趣爱好，意识流她压根看不明白，Asian最爱的文学角色是福尔摩斯，最爱的作家是阿加莎，伍尔芙是赛林的心头好，这幅画像也是她擅自放在Asian家里的。

赛林坐在Asian狭小公寓的沙发上，双手交叉在胸前，像一个冰美人。Asian问她想不想喝点什么，赛林摇摇头，保持坐姿，无声地发难。Asian非常熟悉这个场景，赛林惯用的冷暴力，借以表达自己的不满。

Asian最讨厌她这样，油盐不进，连架都吵不起来，她不明白，她们俩，一个喜欢冷暴力的闷罐子，一个有情感障碍的薄情寡义之徒，当初是怎么凑在一起大半年的时间才分手的。

“听着，赛林，她是我的朋友，而且我们已经分手了，你记得吗？你今天晚上也离开了，你没必要这么生气，虽然鬼知道你干嘛又折回来在门口兜我。今天休息室里的一切或许都是错的，但是我的道歉依然有效”Asian低头笑笑“或许我们也不要再传信息了，我们之间，既不算是情人，也不应该是朋友，明白了没，明白了的话就给我回家去。还有，丘吉尔爱吃的猫粮是Royal Cats的成猫那款，红色包装，鸡胸南瓜口味。既然你也不是来做客的，我就不久留你了。”

“赛林，再见。”

Asian把“再见”还给了赛林。

“Is this to end or just begin  
All of my love, all of my love  
Oh, all of my love to you now”

Asian左眉轻挑，大步跨向左手边空白的墙壁，用力锤了起来“扎哈！给我把音响关掉，你这个没有性生活的混蛋！我要把你的宝贝音响塞进你的嘴巴跟你一起打包扔进不可回收垃圾里面去！”

“我其他的都明白，但是有一点，为什么我们不能是情人，也不应该是朋友？这说明你还是喜欢我的对吧，Asian。”赛林冷冰冰地开口。

Asian保持着捶墙的动作，背对着她，没有说话。


	10. GOT NOTHING BUT ACHING SOUL

赛林知道自己现在跟那些跟踪狂前男友一样糟糕，大半夜蹲守在前女友的公寓楼下，一路跟到房间里，质问她是不是还对自己有意思，就算Asian现在尖叫着报警，赛林也没立场责怪她。她承认自己的自私，对自己想要的结果的势在必得，但是Asian就这么站在那里，赛林突然觉得她有些可怜，而自己实在可恶。

隔壁邻居的音响在Asian捶墙咒骂之后就已经关闭了，房间一下安静的可怕，赛林刚想要开口，Asian就以背对着她的姿势打破了僵局。

“明明当时要分手的那个人是你。”

“我不该轻易说分手，但我也没料到你会一口答应。”

“你说我对你们没有付出真心，你说我冷漠，你不能指望自己说了那些话以后，我还倒贴着上去哄你，我现在收回说你完美的那些狗屁，你根本就是一个不成熟的孩子。”Asian转过身来，看向赛林的眼睛，一切似乎回到了她们分手的那个晚上，像是蒙太奇，半年前的她们，此时此刻的她们，为了同样的事情再次陷入同样的困境，没有出口。

“我道歉，跟你的这段关系让我很挫败，Asian，你一直对我有所保留，或许因为我们的家庭环境不同，我没办法完全对你的过去感同身受，但是不代表我不愿意接受你了解你。”

“不是这样。”

“什么？”

“并不是因为我认定你不能感同身受才对你遮遮掩掩，我不需要任何人对我感同身受，赛林，那是我的回忆，它们现在成了我的自卑感，并且会一直像幽灵一样跟着我，我不说，是因为我就是它的一部分，太熟悉以至于无法意识到它的存在。我恨我的父母永远不能认同我，我的所有行为和决定在他们看来都是不明智的选择，因为我以‘错误’的性别出生的，女孩这个身份是我的原罪，所以他们失望，所以他们接着生，所以我要关闭我的感情，这样才能体现我的无所谓，显得我很酷。我在分裂，赛林，我渴望成为一个男孩儿，但我是一个女孩儿，我让我母亲失望了，弗洛伊德管这个叫什么来着，阴茎嫉妒，虽然他们神神怪怪地说阴茎是更抽象的概念而不是生殖器这么简单，但是对小时候的我来说，就是生殖器这么简单，我没有，所以我错了，这份自卑和负罪感我要一直背负到现在，就算我清楚地知道是他们的错。这就像我的身体和我的精神在打架，明白吗？互争道德高地，太可笑了，他们几句话，却让我带着病症一直生活，我不知道我要怎么对你说这些事情，这些碎片嵌在我身体里，说出口的瞬间，我只是更绝望了一点，而不是轻松愉快，与世界大和解。这对你并不公平，这些责任不应该由你来承担，我甚至不知道我爱女孩是不是因为那点报复心理，或许是因为我没有他们要的阴茎，所以他们需要我和拥有阴茎的人类结婚，为他们生下孩子，既然如此，我就干脆找个跟我一样的，而这种可能性的存在让我觉得自己很无耻。所以你一跟我提分手，我就答应了，因为我想挣脱这场噩梦，你是我第一个女朋友，第一个恋爱对象，我想着，从此以后，我不想再跟任何人进入这种报复式的关系了。”

Asian说完以后，全身的力气似乎都被抽光，后退了两步，环抱着双臂，靠着墙，看着赛林。

Asian下午出门前开了窗户通风，此时，窗帘被风裹挟着飘在半空中，遮挡住了赛林和Asian看向对方的视线。

赛林沉默了很久，她很认真地听着Asian说话，像她所说，这是一件无法让任何人感同身受的事情，人类的孤独大概就像，地球最南端的冰山在15:30分发生断裂，消融在海水中，没有任何人知道，同一时刻，某个出租房里的女孩在写功课，坐的笔挺，而在客厅鱼缸里的乌龟正在经历死亡，我们可以那么相爱，却也无法彻底治疗对方的所有病症。宇宙真空里的呐喊依旧不会被另一个人类的耳朵所接收到，情绪像无线电波，哔----得一声就消失了。

赛林站了起来，长久的固定姿势让她的腿部有些发麻，所以她在原地缓了几秒钟，顺道用手抚平了衬衣上的褶皱，等到靛蓝色的亚麻窗帘被窗外的风“呼”地一声吸进窗框里时，她就出现在了Asian跟前，赛林伸出手轻轻抚摸了几下Asian 的头发，确认了她并没有流泪，只是眼眶有些泛红，就像那会儿在休息室里一样，很克制，就算说着剜心的话。

赛林拥抱了Asian，Asian被赛林拥抱着，一个女人和另一个女人。

“我离开后跟利兹说过，我没打算拯救你，你也不需要被任何人拯救，我能做的就是和你在一起，Asian，不要拒绝我，你可以保留你的一切，我用从小接受过的爱去爱你。你知道吗，通过模仿爱，可以学会爱。”赛林嘴唇轻贴着Asian的额头，低声对她说“我是个混蛋，不应该说那些话，你很温柔，只是嘴硬，我知道你爱世界上所有的碳水化合物，爱伦敦冬天的阳光，爱你那条黑色的裙子，爱阿加莎，爱......福尔摩斯，爱丘吉尔，爱我，你看，你爱着很多东西，只是你不知道，我可以一直提醒你。”

Asian的心脏突然快速地跳动了起来，就像咬到墨西哥辣椒圈一样，突突，突突。

“油嘴滑舌，我比较爱丘吉尔。”Asian微微抬头看着赛林的眼睛，赛林墨绿的瞳色总是让她看起来很冷静。

Asian一把勾过赛林的脖子，和她接吻。

伦敦的夏天早就已经结束，在夏天里相遇的爱人，离别的伴侣，孤身一人的回家路，永远在寻觅的地球上另一个人类，童年时养过的猫，和朋友分享一整个薄荷冰激淋，冬天里的冰镇可乐......故事连接着我们，我们创造着故事，历史会不断前进，而某一个时刻的我们，在他人的记忆里永恒。


	11. Chapter 11

Asian在爱情中荒废了五天，赛林几乎每天下班后都会带他们公司食堂所有Asian爱吃的食物回家。

第一天，赛林搬来了自己常穿的套装。

第二天，赛林拉来了自己惯用的洗护用品，因为Asian打死不肯换掉药妆店9磅两瓶的沐浴乳。

第三天，赛林把丘吉尔搬过来了。

第四天，Asian忍无可忍，指着丘吉尔的鼻子，要求赛林支付一半的房租费，不然带着丘吉尔滚蛋，最后以赛林不给出正面回应，两个人滚到床上不了了之。

第五天，Asian感叹爱情废人，从此皇帝不早朝，表演时间快到了，段子没憋出来一个。

“大律师，你说说看，自从你来了以后，正常的性生活让我的艺术源泉--无性的痛苦彻底退场了，我从此是废人了，没有了才华的我，你还会爱吗？”Asian戴着眼镜，正襟危坐在餐桌前，对着空白的笔记本，幽幽地叹了一口气。

赛林套了一件Asian印着涅槃乐队专辑封面的卫衣，坐在靠窗的沙发上逗着丘吉尔，丘吉尔胖得翻不了面，仰着肚皮，斜着猫嘴躺在那，任人宰割“晚上就要表演了，没写出来怎么办，那个漂亮的老板娘也会来听的不是吗，你记得把我塞到段子里去，听到没。”

Asian翻了一个白眼，“达利娅啊，不知道她会不会带约会对象来，明天她闭店，我要跟她去逛周六集市，所以你不用帮我偷饭回来了。”

赛林逗猫的手一顿，把逗猫棒重重地放在地板上，起身去了洗手间。丘吉尔保持着龇牙咧嘴的丑样目送她远去。

“哼，跟我斗。”Asian提起笔乱涂乱画。

晚上7点，Asian和赛林出发去“Gaze”，赛林半道上开始回工作邮件，Asian牵着她的手过马路，快到酒吧门口的时候，Asian从上到下快速扫了赛林一眼，赛林今晚不知发什么疯，去趟黑不溜秋的酒吧，套了条缎面的黑色过膝连衣裙，披散着卷发，蹬了双平底的牛津鞋，临出门时被Asian好说歹说劝住脱下了金属色高跟鞋，“姐，我们不是去参加网飞的剧本洽谈会，不用这么夸张，你要是不换，我就不去了。”

“令人头疼。”Asian想。

才刚进酒吧，Asian就看到了小玫瑰和达利娅，她们坐在靠门的沙发上，翘着脚，可能是在等她们。

达利娅穿了件白色的尖领衬衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，扣子开了3颗，下摆随意塞在黑色牛仔裤的裤腰，踩双芭蕾舞鞋，性感再创新高。

“女孩，你要辣死谁啊？”Asian上前拥抱达利娅，顺便伸出右手，摸了摸小玫瑰的头，“晚上好，利兹。”

达利娅揽着Asian 的腰，向赛林打招呼“你好呀，大律师。”

赛林看了眼Asian，向达利娅点点头“晚上好，你跟利兹已经认识了吗？”嘴上问着利兹的事，眼睛盯着Asian就没松过。

“好了，你们聊吧，我快要开始了，到前面那里去看比较清楚，赛林带她们去好吗？”说完往后台方向走去，路过赛林的时候轻声说道“一会儿结束我带你到爱尔兰老板那家书店去买你爱看的伍尔芙好不好？”，赛林冷着脸点点头，低头吻了Asian一下，Asian觉得好玩，走到后台了，脸上还挂着笑。

Asian上台了，还是往常那副格格巫的扮相，观众席的灯光还没完全暗下来，她先扫了一圈台下，看到赛林她们后，眨了一下左眼。

“晚上好，废话不多说，今天是2019年10月10日，伦敦时间，晚上19点55分，一周前的今天，我跟前女友复合了，这意味着我的性生活再次恢复了正常，今天她也在这里，来看我演出，这位哥们，别看了，你得先变成一个女同性恋者，才能吊到我女朋友这种等级的。不要以为同性恋群体说话就很政治正确。首先声明，我不吃素，字面意思，一点都不吃，上周，我在去附近的肉店买半斤猪后腿的路上，一对非常漂亮的情侣跟我迎面走来，我看入迷了，他们高大漂亮，中产阶级，明白吗，除非关注每年的巴黎时装周、纽约时装周、伦敦时装周、阿姆斯特丹时装周，这个周那个周，了解设计师们的风格，定期订阅VOGUE、ELLE、DAZED，最好Instagram再追踪一些时尚博主，不然你连他们身上穿的衣服牌子是什么都叫不上来的那种中产阶级，顶多说两句，‘我的天哪，看看这......大红色啊，真红啊’，就在我们快要擦肩而过的时候，我听到他们窃窃私语，是的，他们说话声音也特别小，优雅得体，我集中注意力才捕捉到了‘羽衣甘蓝’这四个字，然后经历了一次短暂的生理性反胃，只好加快去往肉店的脚步，用山顶洞人的血腥食谱抵抗21世纪掀起的羽衣甘蓝恶风，食肉是我最后一道底线，这些中产阶级漂亮人类拒绝吃肉，我们社区的人吃不起肉，每周四天都是素食主义者，中产开口闭口都是有机、营养均衡、城市农场这些狗屎，听着，不会死的，科技发达，选择多样化，光我知道的面包就有几百个牌子，但是人类却越来越脆弱，就像我的女朋友，沐浴露成分表就看得我一惊，苜蓿萃取、车矢菊萃取、绿茶精华、柠檬精油......为什么不干脆脱光衣服到草地上打个滚，再回来用水冲一冲，这样不是更方便还省钱？”视线扫过赛林：看吧，我把你塞进段子里去了。

“你们可以看出我是一个充满偏见、仇视中产阶级、目光狭隘、怨气冲天、不合格的同性恋者，我想说的是，我们都充满偏见，听清楚，是偏见，而且大部分都很愚蠢，我只是站在这里，说出来了。我真的讨厌中产阶级吗？其实也没有，他们夹在上流阶层和无产阶级中间，不上不下，还要被两头看不上，哦，还得早上刚醒就要榨羽衣甘蓝汁，我并不认识每一个中产的人类，我只是用我的先入为主和有限的接触在讨厌他们，但是我并不想要好好了解，因为我时间有限，精力有限，而且仇富，我打算带着偏见进到坟墓里去，墓志铭也想好了，‘Here Lies the Greatest Anti-Middle Class Lesbian' 。我这些一概而论的话肯定惹火了很多人，那边那个哥们从头到尾没有笑过，心想‘要不是你是个女人，我肯定......’，哥们抱歉，这样吧，我允许你晚上回家之后，把我当成性幻想对象打飞机，你可以在你的幻想里对我做任何事，你甚至可以幻想把我裤子拽下来以后，发现我也是个哥们，然后你会说‘来都来了，why not，face down，bend over’,反正这种事情也是男人们的特权，看谁不顺眼，就用性幻想里或者用语言干翻你，你们说出口的话就是你们的性器官，耀武扬威着你们的权力，因为你们可以这么做，你们的父权优越性在你们的话语里勃起，请原谅我的偏见和激进，我想我的偏见一定都不是真的，听起来愚蠢极了。上周就有一位绅士指责我是个激进的女性主义者，他可能是看到一个女人拿着话筒指责男人活不好，中年性生活凄惨，就想着这妞肯定是女权，hey，听着，是不是女性主义并不是以性别区分，女性就一定会天然捍卫女性权利吗？并不是，关键在于，你们有没有扔掉精神中的屌，It’s The dick in your mind，我精神里的屌已经在我喝下人生第一杯羽衣甘蓝汁之后，和我胃袋里的隔夜饭一起冲进马桶里了。”

“人类之间总是充满隔阂和偏见不是吗？我们自动划分看到的人，你是白人，我是黄种人，他是黑人，我们，你们，他们，同性恋者，酷儿，变装癖，变性人，中产阶级，无产阶级，移民，北韩，南韩，知识分子，蓝领工人，北京户口，上海户口，贫困山区......看起来似乎是身份决定了立场，似乎身份就是我们拥有的全部，脱离了这些身份，我们就脱离了网络化的社会，这些简单的文字构成了我们每一个人，我在这些文字面前不再拥有我自己，我不再具体，我的需求和困境被人轻松归类，听听人们的每一句话，‘哦，你是中国人，我要跟你讨论你们国内的政治’，我想说的是，很多情况下，并不存在讨论，而是说服，这是可悲的，我们永远不能用你以为你所熟知的本土文化去横向比较另一个地方的或者社区的文化，我们应该观察他们的生活，以人与人的之间的关系去接近，在某个社区生活着的居民远比一个抽象的政权更动人具体，不同的人有不同的困境，偶尔这个困境会在人群中获得回响，就像我开头的那些充满偏见的段子，他们会冒犯到人，但是我并不介意，冒犯提醒人们偏见的存在，如果可以，我希望用完完全全的刻板印象写一场3小时的相声，最后定义我这一壮举大获成功的证明就是，前排来自中东的那几个哥们在表演半小时左右，气得不行，拿出炸弹，炸平这个酒吧，试图炸死半径1公里内的所有人，然后路过的白人女孩拿出手机拍下暴乱现场发个阅后即焚，或者Instagram，舞台左手边我的山东老乡发条微博‘国外果然很乱，动不动爆炸，肯定都是那些移民，老外真傻，放那么多中东移民进来，还是国内岁月静好，我们孔子故里赛高’，后排几个爱尔兰人会跟我一块葬身在此，因为他们长期酗酒，反射神经早就报废了。等我结束这场脱口秀，你们会离开酒吧，但是你们并不会变成更好的你自己，hey，我这里只是免费的酒吧相声，不是TED演讲，你还是二十分钟前的那个混蛋，引用豪斯医生的原话，‘人永远不会改变，他们只会越来越接近真正的自己’。”

台下响起各种各样的声音，有人在吹口哨，有人在鼓掌，有人在大喊“Hell yeah！”，有人在骂“狗屎。”

舞台上的Asian被笼罩在酒吧唯一的光源中，她目光所及之处是一片昏暗，那里攒动着男人们女人们的脸，她越过烟雾和人群，准确定位到赛林的位置，用口型说了一句“我爱你。”


End file.
